


【带卡】双上忍的初任务

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: ※时间线是神无毗桥事件七年后※是【复健成功后土的上忍初任务】※卡卡西有药物导致的性转情节，自行避雷=_=雷到不管※双上忍(算是吧=_=严格说起来是复健成功执行初次上忍任务堍x上忍卡，但这样打出来真的很累。。。。)※是车预警
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	【带卡】双上忍的初任务

手里的苦无离目标的脖颈还有不到一掌的距离，带土已经能看到对方眼中的惊骇，然而下一秒银发上忍狠狠地撞了过去，两个人一同撞到了树上，雷切的光芒一闪而过，那名雨之国的忍者姿势诡异地抽搐了几下，就再也不动弹了。  
握着苦无手还停留在原地，攻击的目标早就已经魂归净土，带土一脸僵硬地把视线转向正起身擦去手上鲜血的同伴，有些恼火的低吼：“卡卡西，你怎么回事？”

上一次和卡卡西一起出任务还是七年前的事情了——神无毗桥上他和卡卡西被那只共享出去的写轮眼拴到了一起，但事实上这七年来两个人的生活却是截然不同的：带土被救回村后一直待在大蛇丸的实验室复健，而卡卡西则凭借写轮眼名扬诸国，成为了木叶的精英上忍。  
虽说卡卡西每天都会去看望他，但被曾经的同伴甩到身后的孤独感依旧如影随形，为此他拼命努力复健，一边同移植入体内却不停产生排异反应的柱间细胞斗争，一边在这样艰苦的情境下修习忍术，终于，不久前大蛇丸作出了带土可以重新担任忍者工作的判断，而眼下就是带土的第一次任务。  
得到这个任务其实还算是有些机缘巧合。雨之国的多名忍者潜入木叶偷走了大蛇丸的研发产品，据估测这些忍者的实力都在上忍级别，恰逢村子里的上忍都被派去执行别的任务，只能由卡卡西一人前往夺回，而后来综合考虑到带土一直在大蛇丸的实验室生活，很了解大蛇丸的研发产品，或许会对任务有帮助，便派出了带土和卡卡西一起执行这次任务。  
另外还有一个原因——带土被允许重新成为忍者后，在实力评估中得到了上忍水平的评价，但有些尴尬的是他从未执行过与这一水平匹配的任务，贸然让他执行上忍任务太过草率，但这个水平的忍者去执行下忍或中忍任务对战后忍者稀缺的木叶来说又有些浪费战力。  
最终，当上了四代火影的波风水门决定，让自己的两个学生一同执行这个被评为A级的夺回任务，如果任务成功，就将带土正式评为上忍，如果失败——那么或许下次先从中忍任务做起会是更合适的选择。  
因此这个任务对带土来说算是上忍考核任务，一路上他都摩拳擦掌准备好好一展身手，然而他的同伴，旗木卡卡西，总是在他之前抢先出手，两个人一路追出火之国国境，到了雨之国境内，留下拖住他们的忍者大半都被卡卡西了结，根本没让带土有什么发挥的余地，就连两个人同时迎战，卡卡西也会迅速结束自己那边的战斗，然后插手抢走带土对战的目标。

“早点完成任务回去，谁出手都是一样的。”  
面对带土的怒火，卡卡西只是淡淡的回答了一句，接着就伸手到雨之国那名断了气的忍者怀里，已经是最后一个忍者，可以确定被偷走的东西一定在他身上。  
很快卡卡西摸出一个绣着木叶标志的袋子，手指捏了捏，确定里面的东西完好无损：“……丹药？”  
带土点点头：“大蛇丸新研发的药物，但技术还不成熟，不能正式投入使用。”任务可以说是圆满完成了，虽然对卡卡西还有些不满，但也没什么必要一直纠结下去，带土和平时一样迅速原谅了面前这个又可恶又可靠的同伴，走过去扶住对方的肩膀，“还好吗？”  
有些摇晃的身体在靠入带土胸膛的瞬间稳住了，卡卡西闭眼定了定神，然后推开带土站直了：“没事，等会儿稍微休息一下就好了，我们快回去吧——毕竟不是火之国境内，万一遇到雨隐村其他忍者就麻烦了。”  
真是，明明已经站都站不稳了还要逞强——到底是有多不信任自己啊。带土心中腹诽，但毕竟是好不容易时隔多年又一次与卡卡西并肩战斗，最终他撇了撇嘴没有说话，从卡卡西手中接过袋子，看到袋子已经沾满了那名忍者的鲜血，担心药丸被污染，便取了出来揣进自己怀里。  
“走吧。”

已经是冬天了，连着下了几天的大雪，到此时还没有停下来的意思，无须追赶敌人，因此返程路上两个人没有像之前一样全速前进，而是放慢了速度，以恢复体力为主，好在赶在天黑前进入了火之国境内的一片密林，只要穿过这里，再走不远就能回到木叶了。  
冬天的夜来的更早，天色很快昏暗下来，林间光线更弱，继续赶路已经是不可能的了，就在带土怀疑要露宿一宿时，卡卡西戳了戳他，指向不远处的一间小屋。  
这样的天气能在屋子里过夜无疑要比在外露宿舒服得多，两个人敲响了房门想要借宿一晚，一直无人应门，最后发现这是间废弃的空屋。  
既然是荒废的屋子，两人便径直推门走了进去，门开后扬起的灰尘昭示这里已经有很长一段无人居住了，但幸好还能起到最基本的遮风挡雪的功效，带土在进门后甚至惊喜的发现屋里还有个壁炉，这也意味着只要找些枯枝来，他们今夜可以过得像在家里一样舒适。  
卡卡西一进门就缩到了角落里陷入昏昏沉沉的状态，带土对此并不意外，一连解决了那么多的忍者，还动用了写轮眼，这会儿卡卡西如果依旧生龙活虎才会让他感觉奇怪。  
看到这家伙萎靡不振的样子带土才感觉到刚刚的怒气完全平息下去了——这就是逞强的后果。他轻手轻脚把屋子里所有能找到的稻草都垫到了同伴身下，然后脱掉马甲，枕在卡卡西脑后，让倦极的银发上忍能睡得更舒服，想了想，在对方耳边轻声说了句“兵粮丸在马甲内侧口袋里，饿了就吃掉吧”，然后把屋里仅剩的一点枯枝放进壁炉里点燃，确保温度足够让卡卡西好好休息不至于冻出病来，便出门去收集用来取暖的木头了。

黑发青年的身影被关上的屋门挡住后，卡卡西原本紧闭的双眼慢慢睁开了。  
虽然精力消耗了大半，但还没到需要不管不顾就陷入沉睡的地步，之所以表现出这么一副疲惫样子，也是为了避免和带土共处一室的尴尬。  
是的，尴尬——这个本不该出现的情绪，却因为逐渐被意识到的、他对带土无法宣之于口的暗恋而横亘在两人之间。  
几年来卡卡西的生活里除了任务就只剩下在大蛇丸实验室里陪伴带土复健，不知从何时开始却来势汹汹的感情让人手足无措，无法忍耐想要碰触对方、在得到对方的笑容、毫无深意的对同伴的拥抱时都会浮起的一些可耻念头已经折磨了卡卡西很久很久，在前不久梦到带土后某个清晨醒来时看见睡裤里的白浊时终于化为了实质的慌乱。  
不是不知道带土曾经对野原琳的感情，即使受伤后一心只想复健的带土早已放弃了当初对琳的暗恋，但卡卡西很清楚，带土的取向想必依旧是女人。  
不能再这么下去了，不然，一向引以为傲的自制力将不复存在，可怕的感情一旦完全释放，卡卡西有预感自己整个人都会被摧毁。  
可他不能这么离开还在复健的带土——幸好，没等卡卡西煎熬多久，就得到了带土已经可以重新当上忍者的好消息，只要完成这个夺回任务，带土当上上忍，自己也就可以稍微拉开和他的距离，以此慢慢消磨掉自己的过分念头。  
经年之后与带土再次一同执行任务，最大的困难不是和敌人对战，而是在带土用凌厉招式解决掉敌人时无法克制涌起的爱慕——恼恨于自己竟然像痴女般会因为带土战斗时的帅气而悸动，卡卡西最后索性抢在带土出手之前干掉所有敌人，来个眼不见心不烦。  
本来以为顺利完成了任务，回到村子就可以顺理成章拉开和带土的距离——至少，也要等到暗恋的情绪消失再说——没想到迟迟不停的大雪会把自己和带土困在这个方寸之地。没了任务的压力与不知能否康复的忧虑，带土那么话痨的人一定会抓着自己聊天，而万一，万一自己不小心流露出了对他的爱慕——卡卡西想象了一下会被带土用什么样不屑的眼神看待就快要窒息了。  
所以，还是装作没有精力的样子比较好吧，过了今晚，回村后一切都会好起来，还可以继续用同伴的身份和带土相处，等待时间慢慢洗刷掉这份不该存在的感情……  
卡卡西从带土留下的马甲里摸出兵粮丸，慢慢地吃掉自己那份，决定等带土回来就继续装作体力不支昏睡过去。

雪势太大，但幸好离小屋不远的背风处堆了许多干燥的木枝，带土尽可能抱了一堆就往回走，心里担忧着一个人留在屋子里的卡卡西。  
不过，应该是他想太多了吧……从屋子里都是灰尘也能看出来已经很久没人进去过了，加上雪下的这么大，野兽什么的也不会出没，不管怎么说卡卡西毕竟也是个精英上忍，一个大男人怎么也不会这么容易就出事的，就算是体力不支也有自己临走时留下的兵粮丸充饥——  
！！！  
带土忽然心里一跳。  
糟了，之前把“玉”夺回来之后和兵粮丸放在了一起，万一——  
想到那种可能性，带土顿时心急如焚，几乎连怀里的木头也抱不住了，连忙往小屋跑去。

一进门带土就知道，他最害怕的事情还是发生了——  
出门前倚靠着墙壁休息的卡卡西已经变成了趴在地上，双腿紧紧并拢似乎想要以此压制住腿间某种诡异的变化，一只手紧紧地抓着胸口的衣服急促呼吸，喘不过来气一样满脸潮红，另一只手则捂住肚子，整个人在地上不断扭动着想要找到让自己不那么苦闷的姿势——  
察觉到有人闯了进来，卡卡西艰难地抬起头看过去，发现是带土后微微松了一口气，但很快又难过的蹙眉：“带土……好奇怪……我有点——”  
带土连忙跑到卡卡西身边，把他扶起来让对方倚在自己怀里，这时候的卡卡西已经完全没了反抗的力气，在带土胸口死死咬住嘴唇不想流露出软弱的情绪。  
回想了一下临走时大蛇丸交代的注意事项，带土把掌心抵在卡卡西背上，往同伴体内输入自己的查克拉。很快，虚弱中得到了大量查克拉安抚的身体就恢复了平静，虽然依旧不适，但好歹已经在卡卡西可以控制住的范围之内了。  
从带土怀里坐起来，卡卡西感受了一下在体内不断翻腾的变化，皱着眉问：“我吃的到底是什么东西？”  
显然，卡卡西已经发现问题出在刚刚的兵粮丸上了。  
带土犹豫了一下，最后决定实话实话：“我不小心把这次任务要带回去的丹药和兵粮丸放在一起了……”  
带土小心地护住了脑袋，因为此时对面的银发上忍脸色差到看起来随时都会对他发动攻击：“这个药是什么作用？吃了之后身体发生了一些很奇怪的变化，是副作用吗？”  
说到副作用时，卡卡西的神色有些尴尬。  
心里知道卡卡西说的副作用是什么，带土脸上也开始不自在起来：“……不是，这个药的作用就是这样的。”  
“什么？”卡卡西几乎难以置信，“你是说……”  
“大蛇丸给这个药起名叫做玉。”带土索性全都说了出来，“这个药的作用就是可以把男性的身体变成女性，孕育孩子的。当初研制的目的是让战后人口凋零的村子迅速迎来新生力量，为以后的战争和建设做贡献。”  
在卡卡西不敢相信的眼神里，带土继续说：“理想状态是男性在吃下这个丹药后迅速转化为女性身体，不间断发情直到受孕成功，在生下孩子后即可自行变回男性，但这个研究目前还不成熟，只能维持在女性身体一晚上的时间，而且也只研制出来这么一枚，不过还是很有研究价值的，所以才会被大蛇丸看得那么重要……”  
“所以你刚刚不舒服就是因为在迅速转化为女性身体，不过不用太担心，只要一直用大量查克拉压制就可以了，明天天亮的时候就会恢复了，放心吧。”最后带土用这句话结束了解释。  
虽然一直知道大蛇丸的研究很惊人，但竟然能把人的性别都转变，对卡卡西来说还是有些过于超出接受能力了，直到带土有些担心的伸手在他面前晃了晃，卡卡西才回过神来。  
得知这种“变化”明天早上就会恢复，卡卡西终于放下了之前的惶恐，但一时间并不知道该说些什么，只能沉默着抱膝盯着因为木头燃尽而正在逐渐熄灭的壁炉。  
“啊，我忘了加木头了！”带土顺着他的视线看过去，忽然反应过来，大步走到壁炉前，把自己之前收集回来的枯枝一点点往里加进去。  
火苗又欢快地跳动起来，哔哔剥剥的燃烧声在无人说话时显得格外清晰。  
因为刚刚的插曲，卡卡西想要装睡的计划彻底宣告失败，但带土也由于已经不可能再把玉带回去、夺回任务注定以失败告终而闷闷不乐，并没有像卡卡西之前预料中那样喋喋不休，只是发出了几声无奈的苦笑。  
卡卡西看向带土。  
“别这么看我啊卡卡西。”可以看出带土是在努力向卡卡西露出笑容了，但心事重重下原本灿烂的笑容显得像一戳就破的纸面具，“任务失败了，可能我确实还没有成为上忍的资格吧。也是，有哪个上忍会像我这么蠢，把珍贵的玉和兵粮丸放在一起的。”  
他看着壁炉里的火焰，低喃着：“我本来以为，努力了这么多年，终于可以赶上你了，和你一起成为木叶的上忍，没想到会犯这种低级错误……没办法把玉带回去，大蛇丸这么多年的努力也付诸东流了，走之前他还跟我说等回去了就可以找人试吃观察药效，这下什么都搞砸了……”  
情绪愈发低落，带土狠狠地晃晃脑袋：“算了，既然已经这样也没办法了，以后再用其他任务证明自己吧！卡卡西，时间不早了，早点休息——”  
带土转向卡卡西的身体骤然僵硬。  
“卡卡西……？”

在他自言自语时，一旁的同伴已经悄无声息脱光了衣服，带土扭过头的瞬间正好看到卡卡西拉下常年不摘的面罩，露出清秀端正、此刻被火光映红的面容。  
相比带土如遭雷击的惊诧，卡卡西虽然也看得出很是羞赧，但抿紧了薄薄的嘴唇，往前走了两步，走到壁炉前，让失去了衣服防护的身体以此保持温暖。  
一丝不挂的白皙身躯在炉火映照下几乎是反着光的，卡卡西又等了一会儿，看到带土依然没有消化眼前景象的呆滞样子，只好开口：“……过来啊。”  
“……啊？”  
叹了口气，卡卡西的脸更红了：“不是说把玉带回去之后大蛇丸要找人试吃观察的吗，既然迟早都要吃，你现在直接来观察我吃下去后的效果，然后写成报告交给大蛇丸应该也是可以的吧？”  
“……”对面的黑发男人依旧张着嘴一副搞不清状况的样子。  
卡卡西有些无语地咬紧了牙关：“宇智波带土！你到底还想不想当上忍了啊！”  
被这句话一下子敲醒，带土猛地回过神。  
确实——卡卡西的提议是可行的，自己在大蛇丸身边呆了这么久，对他平时的试验也很是熟悉，试验流程之类的也早就看会了，如果能带着详细描述服用效果的报告回村，想必这个任务还是可以算作勉强达成的——  
想到自己成为上忍的希望尚未破灭，带土又振作了起来。

这个解决办法唯一的问题就是——  
刚走到卡卡西棉签带土就忍不住满脸通红起来，他从来没想过自己的同伴有一天会变成女人出现在自己面前，而且还是一丝不挂的状态。更可怕的是，自己还要聚精会神的观察这具身体，直到每一点细微的变化都被牢牢记住。  
其实有写轮眼的情况下记住这个身体的全部细节并不是难事，但——  
带土悄悄咽了口唾沫。  
为什么卡卡西变成女人之后，就从呆头呆脑懒洋洋的笨蛋变得这么风情万种了呢？  
天啊，谁来告诉他，为什么明明吃下药丸的人是卡卡西，这会儿他自己的性器也开始慢慢勃起了啊？！

两个人面面相觑，一时间都分不清是谁的脸更红一些，最后卡卡西问：“一般都要观察哪些数据？”  
带土啊了一声，如梦初醒：“首先，是、是乳房的变化，围度增大、皮肤细腻、乳头的颜色等等……”他有些说不下去了。  
但卡卡西很快就抓住了带土的双手，一鼓作气按在了自己的胸上。  
带土瞪大了眼睛。  
手掌下是正随着呼吸一起一伏的肌肤，明明掌心带着一层细茧，却极其敏锐的感受到掌下细腻的皮肤纹理，还有，正硬硬地抵在自己掌心的肉粒——极柔软的乳肉陷入自己的手中后就像液体一样可以轻易被握到变形，情不自禁的捏弄中乳粒在自己掌心慢慢蹭过，卡卡西忽然发出了低低的呻吟，随即就像不好意思一样咽了回去。  
但被这一声呻吟惊到的带土已经像被烫了一样猛地抽回自己的手——只抽回去了一半，指尖还留在胸脯上时，卡卡西捉住了他的手腕，制止了带土的逃跑行为。  
“笨蛋带土，”卡卡西像是努力压制着什么，细细地喘息了两声，“你要自己做啊，看清楚细节，难道、还要我一直这样主动吗？”  
这两句话像是用尽了他的勇气，说完后握住带土手腕的手就垂落了下去，但带土的手依旧没有完全离开卡卡西的胸口——  
颤抖着，但不管怎样，最终那双手又慢慢盖在了卡卡西饱满的乳房上。  
带土完全不敢往别的地方看，专心致志地把目光放在被自己的双手捏到变形的胸上，随着手掌的捏弄，乳肉在掌心里不停的变形，但带土马上发现在基本得出了需要的基本数据后，他的手依旧像被涂了胶水一样没办法挪开，不停地把玩着。  
该死，怎么会这样——带土面红耳赤地想，这可是卡卡西，他把你你最好的朋友，为了帮你完成任务才会这样，宇智波带土，你在干嘛，松手，快点松手——  
忽然掌心里有什么异样地感觉。带土定睛一看，又一次瞠目结舌地愣住了。  
乳白的液体在乳房经过细致的按摩后从乳孔里流了出来，沾在带土的掌心上，不知道是不是自己的错觉，带土竟然好像嗅到了甜蜜的奶香。  
鬼使神差般，为了确定到底是怎么回事，带土伸出舌头在挺立起来的乳肉上舔了一下。  
入口是他一贯着迷的甜——奶香和另外一种、卡卡西身上独有的香气混合的味道。  
而与此同时卡卡西一下子软了下去，要不是带土及时回神抱住了他的腰，就要跪在地上了。  
“混蛋。”卡卡西从刚才突如其来的猛烈刺激中回过神，有些羞恼地训斥带土，“谁准你用嘴巴了啊！”  
带土心虚地接受着卡卡西的斥责，但还是有些情不自禁地又吮吸了一口，卡卡西倒抽了一口气，颤抖着说不出话了。  
一只手搂住卡卡西的腰——那里现在纤细到带土几乎可以轻易折断，但带土还是更喜欢作为男人时候的劲瘦有力——另一只手在卡卡西饱满的乳房上慢慢捏着，像小时候曾经去牧场给奶牛挤奶一样捋过去——卡卡西又开始发出奇怪的呻吟了——紧接着奶水就从乳孔里又冒了出来，供带土吸食。  
沉浸在这种香甜的口感中，直到卡卡西红着眼睛不停的推搡他，带土才意识到自己刚刚做了什么，一下子狼狈地把手从卡卡西胸口撤了回来，那里现在已经被之前不停的把玩弄的遍布指痕了。  
“抱歉，我……”带土张了张嘴，却不知道该怎么说。不管是抱歉，我不该玩那里还是抱歉，我不该喝那些奶水……都显得好像会把事态推到更不可控的地步。  
显然卡卡西也这么觉得，于是他只是有些不高兴地瘪了瘪嘴，接着低声问：“还需要观察什么吗？”  
有了刚才的亲密接触，带土终于可以稍微自然一点的回答了，但听起来比刚刚要更过分的要求还是让他有些狼狈：“呃，接下来是……下面了。”  
卡卡西楞了一小会儿，但做出决定前他多多少少预料到了这个场面，因此在带土面前躺下时还算得上神情镇定。  
他微微分开了双腿：“快一点看吧。”  
比之前还要更刺激——带土怀疑自己是因为已经很长时间没有补充营养才会头晕眼花，但砰砰直跳异常有力的心脏又明确的给了他否定的回答。  
面对着火光躺下的卡卡西双腿间完全被照亮了，露出的部位让带土几乎无法呼吸。  
原本属于男人的性器消失的无影无踪，取而代之的是狭长的粉色缝隙。上面连耻毛都没有——带土曾经在观察到卡卡西不像自己其他部位一样有体毛时隐约猜测过这点，但实际看到依旧造成了巨大的心理震撼——也更显得那道被两片圆润的阴唇盖住的缝隙引人遐想。  
矛盾和新奇在脑海里不断缠绕，最后把带土的脑子搅成了一锅粥，他唯一能确定的就是这时候如果不伸手碰一碰卡卡西会让自己焦躁到浑身着火。  
于是他按照自己想做的事情去做了。  
在令人喉咙发干的期待中温柔的掰开安静闭合的花瓣，掰开时卡卡西呻吟起来，像是知道接下来可能会发生什么无法预测的事情一样不安地试图合拢，但带土挤进了他的双腿间制止了这个行为。  
被掰开的穴像蚌壳一样露出了里面的淡红软肉，带土的脑子里一片嗡嗡声，身体比大脑更先下达指示，伸出手轻轻碰了那里一下，卡卡西立刻发出了哭泣一样的声音，浑身颤抖起来。  
带土的心跟着热了起来，一根手指在穴口试探着摸索，试图从随着揉动出现的小洞伸进去，一直抵达同伴身体最柔软的内核。  
“不行，不能这样了带土，”卡卡西终于找回了自己的声音，带着不易察觉的鼻音，哀求般说，“快把手指拔出去，我不想继续了。”  
但这时的带土已经不是可以被轻易说服或打动的了：“但是每一处细节都要好好观察才行啊，是你自己说的吧卡卡西。”  
——胯下的性器突突直跳，硬得几乎发疼，连带着把理智也挤出了身体，带土的手指终于找到了入口，迫不及待地探了进去，仅仅是一根指头被紧紧包裹的温暖就让他舒畅极了。  
对卡卡西来说就没有这么愉快了，身为男性从没体验过的可怕感觉让他浑身僵硬，即使这么做的人是带土也无法减轻这种慌张。被从身体内部撬开的感觉让他想要逃走，但被带土手指撑开的饱涨感又完全夺取了他挣扎的力气。  
“带土，快一点，检查完了就出去吧。”最后卡卡西只能小声这么说，期盼着同伴在得到需要的数据后能快点放开自己。  
“唔，接下来还需要观察卡卡西的身体在接受刺激和插入后能不能像正常女性一样高潮。”带土这个时候已经没了最开始的无措，开始回忆起之前在实验室里看过的数据都有哪些。  
“什么？”卡卡西睁大了眼睛。  
“但我没有和女人做过这种事，”带土有些苦恼地皱起眉，“看来只能慢慢摸索了。”  
接着他就开始用手指在卡卡西身体里胡乱搅动，从没有接受过异物入侵的狭小穴道紧紧地箍住手指，没几下就让带土满身大汗：“怎么会这么紧啊？如果怀孕了真的有孩子能从这里出来吗？”  
“这种事、为什么要问我啊呜……好了没有……”卡卡西艰难地适应着带土的手指，某一刻忽然变了神色，“那里——”  
发觉了卡卡西的异样，带土连忙按照刚才的样子继续按压，卡卡西很快就不知从哪里恢复了力气，呜呜地挣扎起来：“不行，太刺激了——”  
带土并没有放过他，相反加大了刺激的力气，卡卡西发觉没有任何逃走的希望，开始极力忍耐，挣着脖子试图把呻吟咽回去。  
带土有些不高兴：“不是你要我好好观察的吗，不要忍着啊卡卡西，这样我就不清楚到底是什么效果了。”  
卡卡西一边急促地喘息，一边断断续续地反驳：“这是……趁火打劫吧！”  
带土被他逗笑了，为了安抚卡卡西，想了想说：“没关系的，不用感觉不好意思，反正这其实不是卡卡西本来的身体吧，是药效把卡卡西变成女人的，明天就会恢复了。”  
——确实，变成女人和带土做爱这种事也只会在今晚发生了，等到明天天亮，恢复了男人的身体，就算是跪下来哀求也不会让带土有一点兴趣了。  
身体被带土的手指撩拨到阵阵发热，但心却还是冰凉的。卡卡西躺在地上，忽然有些想笑——明明喜欢的不得了，有什么好害羞的呢，今晚痛痛快快和带土做一次，等天亮了把一切都推到药效上，自己也能在今后孤单的夜晚有可以拿来回忆的东西，难道不好吗。  
带土的手指还在刺激着敏感点，情潮汹涌侵袭着已经软绵绵的身体，卡卡西闭上眼，感觉到某种陌生而难耐的感官正冲击而来，紧接着原本越绷越紧的穴随着一阵温热放松了下来。  
“啊，卡卡西高潮了。”带土抽出了手指，“卡卡西，我们进行下一步好吗？……我可以插进去吗？”  
他有些惴惴地等待着卡卡西的回复，很快，银发上忍就用行动给出了回应，更大角度的分开了双腿。  
带土意识到这就是允许了——卡卡西愿意让自己操这件事，虽然这么想有点不尊重卡卡西的感觉，但还是不可避免的让带土的心情异常愉快起来，即使是为了帮自己完成任务，但，至少，卡卡西还是不讨厌这样的吧。  
带着微妙的喜悦，带土笑着带着一丝撒娇的语气说：“卡卡西把腿折起来自己抱好噢，这样会更轻松一些吧。”  
沉默了几个呼吸的时间，卡卡西慢慢地抱住了膝盖，把下面展开在带土面前。  
刚刚高潮过的穴还在一阵阵不自觉收缩着，粉红的穴口还沾着爱液，眼前的景象让带土一阵眩晕，幸好没有直接晕过去，不然也真的是丢大人了——  
用平生最快的速度脱掉了裤子，坚硬的性器抵住卡卡西的穴口，看到卡卡西依旧躺在地上像是任由自己摆布的样子，不知怎的忽然觉得有些难过，即使是任务，也希望是两个人都在过程中得到了快乐，带土倾身过去，轻轻地在卡卡西唇角吻了一下。  
这一吻给银发上忍带来的震动仿佛比之前的高潮还要猛烈，卡卡西眼睛瞪大了看着带土，仿佛想要搞清楚他到底想要干什么。  
带土在卡卡西的眼神中不好意思地小声说：“一般不都是这样吗？做这种事如果没有亲吻，也太冰冷了一点。”  
原本卡卡西眼中的惊讶淡了下去，但卡卡西多少还是比刚刚要更有鲜活的气息，这一次带土直起身的时候他主动搂住了带土的脖子，被带土带的坐了起来，整个人挂在带土身上。  
“那我就开始了。”带土小心地通知了一句，然后握住卡卡西的腰，把性器缓缓插进了温热的穴中。  
插入的过程虽然艰难，但完全进入后卡卡西很快就适应了带土的尺寸，努力控制着呼吸，放松身体接纳带土，带土也不停的寻找着之前能让卡卡西快乐起来的敏感点，在卡卡西和带土的配合下，这场交合很快就同时带给两个人强烈的快感。  
带土第一次射的很快，但他一点也没有抽出去的打算——卡卡西也没有要求他退出去的意思，在灌满了精液的穴中又一次硬了起来后，带土才开始真正发力的操干起来，年轻的身体里蕴含着可怖的精力，把第一次接受性器侵犯的同伴直操到口水眼泪一同流出，连哀求停下的话都完全被猛烈抽插的频率打碎，只能任由自己被抓着腰不停地往带土的性器上按下去，意识消失后连被抱在怀里亲吻也感受不到，即使听到了“喜欢”和“爱”这样的词语也只是小声哭着发出无意识的呓语，完全不能理解这些词到底代表什么。  
带土完全心满意足射精后卡卡西已经是人事不省的昏迷状态了，也因此对对方又一次往壁炉里填满了木头、把衣服都垫在自己身下、然后温柔亲吻自己的行为都毫不知情，带着疲倦的神情在对方怀里安稳地陷入了沉睡。

第二天带土醒过来的时候，天色已然大亮，壁炉里的火早就熄灭了，而他怀里空空荡荡，睡前垫在卡卡西那边的衣服也都跑到了自己身下。  
他猛地抬起头，看到卡卡西正收拾好了东西，看到自己醒过来，挥挥手算是打过了招呼：“早。”  
卡卡西已经变回男人了。圆润挺拔的胸变回了宽阔平坦，原本有些单薄的骨架也舒展成了男性的结构，不再是可以轻易被抱起来的样子。  
唔，虽然昨晚的感受十分美妙，但，这样的卡卡西才是真正的他。  
带土不自觉地微笑起来。  
对带土一大早起床就露出诡异笑容感到莫名其妙，卡卡西无精打采地指挥他：“快点起来，把垫着的衣服还给我，然后把报告写好，我们还要赶紧回村子。”  
——！  
带土的笑容一下子消失了。  
卡卡西有种不祥的预感：“怎么？”  
“完蛋了。”带土哀嚎着抱住了脑袋，“昨天晚上太刺激了……那个，后来的事我都记不清了。”  
他想了想：“你说，如果报告全程用[很爽]代替，大蛇丸可以看懂吗？”  
卡卡西的表情简直扭曲到了可怕的地步，最后他无奈地叹了口气，从怀里掏出自己的报告交给带土。  
“这是什么？”带土接过来翻了翻，嘴巴越张越大，“乳房发育至适龄生育女性程度大小，经手指按压可分泌少量乳汁，生殖系统转化成功，阴道较有弹性可容纳大尺寸阴茎插入，多次高潮后达到潮吹效果，具体情况另附说明……我的妈呀，卡卡西你是怎么把当时那么激烈的过程写的这么公式化的啊！”  
卡卡西脸有点红，不自然的绷着脸，像没事人一样略带不耐地扭过了头：“忍者怎么能这点素养都没有。只是药效而已，当成是任务就好了。”  
带土唔了一声，也不知道到底在应和什么。

醒过来之后的带土已经不再用昨晚那种痴迷的眼神看着自己了。  
这也是理所当然的事情，这么说的话，因为做了爱就开始有不切实际期望的自己真的很可笑。  
但不管怎么说，任务顺利完成，自己也该收心了。  
卡西自嘲的笑了笑转过身，然而下一秒带土从背后抱住了他。  
“带土？”小心翼翼的问。  
黑发的同伴蹭着卡卡西的后颈，有些亲昵有些讨好的问：“……回村子里交完任务，要去我家再做一次吗？”  
卡卡西楞了一下，低声说：“男人的身体，和昨晚可是不一样的，你在瞎期待些什么啊笨蛋带土，衣服脱掉了摸到男人石头一样硬的身体会恶心到吐出来的吧，如果非要做，等大蛇丸的丹药能够让我长期保持女性身体再说吧——”  
带土有些不高兴地打断了他：“你在说什么啊卡卡西，”惩罚性地在卡卡西脖颈上咬了一口，“好吧我承认昨晚真的很刺激，不过其实我还是想要和现在这样的卡卡西做。本来打算等到任务完成，成为上忍之后再正式表白的，但是既然已经发生了这种情况，迟迟不表白就显得我太混蛋了一点——怎么，昨天晚上我说的话你都没听到吗？可恶，重新表白真的需要很大勇气的啊！”  
“那我重新说一遍好了，这是最后一次噢。一直都很喜欢卡卡西，前不久才确认对卡卡西的喜欢是恋人间的喜欢，想要和卡卡西一直在一起，想要——啊啊啊我真的很害羞啊卡卡西，总之你知道我的意思，如果你也喜欢我就和我正式交往吧，好不好？”  
卡卡西不说话了。  
“到底好不好啊？和我交往这种事需要这么艰难的思考吗？”带土努力压制着自己的紧张，催促道。  
从背后抱住卡卡西的姿势，心口紧贴着心口。  
带土感觉到——  
卡卡西的心砰砰砰地狂跳起来。

Fin.


End file.
